


Allison Argent imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Allison Argent imagines from my tumblrs





	1. A beautiful sight (nsfw)

“Sit on my face,” you muttered out softly.

Allison was on top of you, completely naked while you were just in your boxers. 

“Really?” she said caught off guard.

“Yes,” you nodded desperately.

Allison smiled wide, kissing you one more time before moving up the bed until she was comfortingly repositioned over your face.

“Is this okay?” she asked.

“More than,” you husked out before grabbing onto her hips and pulling her down to your lips.

You darted your tongue out, taking a long lick up her slit.

“Y/N,” she moaned, her hands gripping onto the headboard.

You glided your tongue through her and she involuntarily screwed her eyes shut in response. 

Moving up to her clit you wrapped your lips around it causing Allison to gasp.

Sucking lightly her hips started to rock back and forth making even more friction.

One of your hands snaked up her body, cupping her breast.

Pinching her nipple and pushing your tongue inside her at the same time Allison moaned loudly in surprise.

“Shit,” she said, gripping the headboard even tighter, her knuckles turning white.

You pumped your tongue in and out, your nose nudging her clit.

“Y/N!” she cried out when she came hard.

After her thighs stopped shaking you helped her down and back onto the mattress.

“That was new,” she chuckled, “what made you want to try that?”

“You are always a beautiful sight Allison but the thought of you on top of me like that… it was even hotter than I imagined,” you said kissing her deeply.

“Well that is something I’d definitely like to do again some time,” she smiled in between kisses.

“I can’t wait,” you grinned while shifting so you were hovering over her, her hands on your neck.

“Allison? You home?” you suddenly heard from downstairs.

“Shit, my dad’s home,” she said nearly pushing you off of her.

You both rushed to get your clothes back on before her dad came upstairs looking for Allison.

“Allison?” Chris said opening the door to her bedroom, “oh, Y/N, I didn’t know you were over.”

“We were just studying dad,” Allison said somehow totally collected already.

“Alright well you should get going home Y/N, it’s almost time for dinner,” he said stepping away from the door.

You thought you were in the clear but then Chris popped his head back in, “and Y/N, you should button your pants back up before you leave.”

You looked down to see you had got your pants on but forgot to button them, giving you away.

“Sorry Mr. Argent,” you said embarrassed.


	2. The locker room (nsfw)

Coach had held you back after practice to talk about that Fridays game so by the time you made it to the locker room all of your teammates had already left.

You sent Allison, who had been sitting in the stands during practice watching you, a text that coach kept you back and that’d you’d be out after a quick shower.

You threw your uniform off, wrapping a towel around your waist and walking over to the showers.

You stood under the spray of the water, washing off all the dirt and sweat you gathered during practice.

The door to the locker room opened, you didn’t pay it any mind figuring someone just left something behind and came back to get it.

Instead of hearing the usual rustling of someone going through their locker you felt a pair of hands grab a hold of your hips.

“What the-” you said turning around in shock but when you faced the person touching you it was Allison, “Allison? What are you doing in here?” you said before realizing she was completely naked.

“I got your text, since you’d be the only one left in here I thought I’d join you,” she grinned, “and I can see you like my idea,” she said noticing your now erection.

Before you could get embarrassed she cupped your cheeks and brought you forward to kiss her.

She let one hand wander down to your cock, stroking firmly while your tongues met.

She pushed you up against the wall of the shower, the water now running down her body.

You moved down to kiss roughly at her neck.

Allison stopped her movements and lifted her leg to wrap around your waist, she guided your cock to her entrance and pushed her hips forward as you entered her.

You turned her around so she was now the one against the wall, her arms securely around your neck for support.

Finding a steady rhythm you thrust into her as the water sprayed over you two.

You pushed her wet hair out of her face and kissed her again as you moved together in sync.

“Y/N, I’m so close,” she muttered so you started rubbing circles over her clit.

With the added pressure to her clit she reached her climax, moaning out your name as she came.

You slowed your thrusts, eventually pulling out of her and she returned to stroking your cock.

She stroked your cock promptly until you were spurting out onto the wall.

“That was fun,” you whispered against her lips when you calmed down.

“Y/N? What are you doing in there boy? Go home so I can lock up for the night,” you heard coach yell out from the other side of the locker room.

Allison covered her mouth so her giggles wouldn’t echo through the room.

“Sorry coach, I’m almost done, be out in a minute,” you yelled back trying to stop yourself from laughing.


	3. Studying (nsfw)

The Argent house was empty, just you and Allison alone in her bedroom while you were supposed to be studying.

You did actually study for about half an hour but then Allison grew bored and tossed all your books to the floor, climbing on top of you while kissing you roughly.

Within minutes you were both without a shirt.

This surely wasn’t the first time you had gotten to this point together but you had never gone any further than that.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” you asked as she unclasped her bra and threw it across the room.

“Very sure,” she said before attaching her lips to yours again.

Your hands traveled up her sides, feeling her breasts in your palms for the first time without her bra in between you two.

“But I don’t have a condom,” you sighed reluctantly.

Allison smirked and reached over to her dresser, pulling a condom out and holding it in front of you, “I stole it from Kate.”

You laughed and kissed her again, gliding your hands up underneath her skirt.

She began rolling her hips when you squeezed her ass firmly.

Your cock was now straining against your jeans and Allison could easily feel it.

She unbuttoned your jeans, pulling your cock out and stroking eagerly.

“Put the condom on,” she muttered, getting off of you and quickly taking her skirt and underwear off.

You hastily shrugged your jeans and boxers off, fumbling with the condom wrapper.

“Here, let me help,” Allison chuckled seeing you struggle, she got back on top of you and rolled the condom onto your cock.

“Allison are you a hundred percent sure, we can still stop,” you said for reassurance.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

“Then neither do I,” she smiled and grinded her hips again, this time your cock sliding through her slit as she did so.

She raised her hips and you grabbed your cock, angling it to slip inside as she lowered herself down.

There was a bit of stumbling as you each got used to the new feeling but eventually you found a rhythm that felt good for both of you.

“Just like that,” Allison moaned moving fervently on top of you, “don’t stop.”

You kept up with the pace of thrusting into her, holding onto her hips for support.

“I’m going to cum,” you groaned.

“Then cum,” she grinned.

Suddenly you were cumming into the condom inside her and when the last of the spasms hit you drew a hand down, rubbing her clit as you continued to thrust into her.

“Can you do smaller circles?” Allison said biting her lip as she felt herself close to cumming.

“Of course,” you said rubbing smaller circles over her clit like she asked and with just a few strokes she was climaxing around your cock.

When Allison caught her breath she got off of you and fell back onto the bed.

You took the condom off and threw it into the trashcan beside her computer desk.

Rolling over you wrapped an arm around her waist, placing gentle kisses on her forehead.

“Wow,” she said still breathing heavy.

“You could say that again,” you laughed.

Allison grabbed her phone, checking the time.

“My dad won’t be home for another hour, I don’t know about you but I could use a nap,” she told you.

“A nap sounds great right now,” you sighed, your eyes already starting to close on their own accord.

Allison set an alarm for fifteen minutes before her dad would be returning home and put her phone back on her dresser.

You fell asleep with Allison in your arms, blissfully content and without a worry in the world.


	4. Sweet Talker (nsfw)

“Why is chemistry so confusing,” you groaned into your phone, your girlfriend Allison on the other end as you laid back into your pillows with your chemistry homework spread out all around you on the bed, “it’s not like I’m ever going to use it after this class.”

“Too bad my parents still have me on lockdown, I could be there to entice you into keep going,” Allison giggled.

“And how would you do that?” you said playfully not expecting what she said next.

“Hm I know, how about you think about me… naked.”

“I’m listening,” you grinned.

“Think about me on top of you… kissing you… touching you… grinding my hips into yours until I let you take my shirt off so I’m in just my new black, lacy bra,” she said clearly smirking to herself.

“Allison,” you sighed and then there was a ding from your phone.

She sent you a picture.

She was blowing you a kiss in the picture but she had no shirt on, only wearing a very revealing black bra.

You let the memories of your last time together play in your mind, Allison completely naked, crying out your name as she came.

“I don’t think I could ever stop thinking about you,” you told her, your cock slowly becoming hard against your jeans.

“I’m glad to hear that,’ she chuckled, “are you hard yet?” she then asked innocently.

“Of course I am,” you said lowly, “how could I not be when I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world.”

“Sweet talker,” Allison laughed but in an instant her voice became the most sultry you had ever heard, “touch yourself Y/N.”

Phone sex was all new turf for you and Allison but with how into it she seemed how could you even think about breaking the momentum so you did as told and pulled your cock out from your jeans and began firmly stroking.

“This seems one sided, you should be touching yourself too,” you suggested.

“Who said I wasn’t already,” she replied immediately.

“You are truly one of a kind Allison Argent,” you laughed while continuing to stroke yourself, “what are you doing?”

“Playing with my nipples, wishing it was your fingers instead of my own,” she sighed.

“Touch your clit… gently,” you ordered.

She moaned into the phone indicating she was rubbing small circles over her clit just how she liked when you did it.

“Fuck, what I would do to have my mouth on you right now,” you breathed out still gliding your hand up and down around your cock.

“I’m thinking about just that, you eating me out while jerking yourself off.”

You moaned at the thought of getting to taste her again.

“Slide two fingers inside yourself Allison,” you said and there was a hitch in her voice as she did so.

“I’m so close Y/N,” she moaned moments later.

“Me too, just keep touching yourself baby.”

You were both a moaning mess, unable to speak as you brought yourselves over the edge together.

“I love you,” you said as soon as you finally caught your breath.

“I love you too,” she said lightly, “now get back to your chemistry homework, if you get an A on Friday’s test maybe I’ll find a way to sneak you into my bedroom for your reward.”

That was all the incentive you needed to get back to work, studying harder than you ever had before.


	5. Approval

You had seen Allison’s parents a few times in passing but tonight was the night you were actually going to properly meet them.

Victoria insisted on having you over for dinner, Chris wasn’t too thrilled but if you made Allison happy then he’d at least give you a chance.

You dressed up for the occasion, nothing too fancy but you wore a nice button up shirt and a pair of slacks instead of your normal worn out jeans.

Knocking on the door with two bouquets of flower in hand, Allison answered and let you inside.

“I got you flowers,” you said handing her one of the bouquets as she shut the door behind you.

“Thank you,” she blushed, kissing you on the cheek and leading you to the dining room.

“Mom, dad, Y/N is here,” she said and her parents entered from the kitchen.

“Hi Mr. Argent,” you said shaking Chris’ hand, “Mrs. Argent, these are for you,” you said giving her the second bouquet.

“How nice, Chris, get a vase for these,” Victoria smiled.

When Chris returned with two vases, he put the flowers inside and placed them at the center of the dinner table.

Victoria brought out all the food she had prepared and everyone took a seat.

You stood behind Allison, pulling her chair out for her.

“What a gentleman,” Victoria said as you helped Allison adjust her chair before you took a seat next to her.

Chris and Victoria asked you the usual questions while you all ate, how you liked school, if you had a job, what you planned on doing after high school and of course Chris asked what your intentions were with his daughter.

“So are you in any extracurricular activities Y/N?” Chris questioned.

“I’m on the lacrosse team,” you responded.

“Lacrosse, this town always did have a love of the sport,” he nodded.

“Y/N is actually on the first line this year,” Allison added.

“Well congratulations,” Victoria smiled.

“Thank you Mrs. Argent,” you told her.

After dinner you sat around the table for another hour just talking.

The night was going so much better than Allison thought it would, her dad was even laughing at your bad jokes.

When it was time for you to go home Allison walked you out to your car.

“Do you think they liked me?” you asked her.

“I think they actually did,” Allison chuckled.

“That’s a relief,” you said leaning in to kiss Allison goodbye.

“Text me when you get home yeah?”

“Of course,” you kissed her one more time before getting into your car and driving off.

Allison went back inside, her parents were cleaning the dishes together in the kitchen.

“So? What do you think of Y/N?”

“I like him,” Chris said, “as long as he continues to be a gentleman and treat you with respect than you have my approval to keep seeing him.”

“There will be rules, nine o’clock curfew, ten on the weekends, the door must be open at all times when he’s in your bedroom and so on but I think you have found yourself a good one dear,” Victoria smiled.

Allison hugged both of her parents in excitement.

They approved of you and Allison couldn’t ask for anything better.


	6. Mine (nsfw)

Allison Argent was a classified good girl, she excelled in school, she was a disciplined archer and she always followed the rules.

You on the other hand didn’t quite follow the cookie cutter lifestyle.

Your fling had to remain a secret because her parents would lose their shit if they found out she was seeing you.

Allison’s friends weren’t exactly that fond of you either so she choose to keep her personal affairs on the down low to avoid causing a scene.

“I know the mysterious bad boy is supposed to be a panty dropper but you should stay away Y/N,” Lydia told her one day after she saw you two talking at her locker.

You didn’t have a problem keeping your relationship to yourselves but the one thing that irked you was the fact that Scott still hopelessly flirted with her.

You were sitting behind the two of them in chemistry class, having to listen to Scott try to ask her out once again.

“Maybe we can see a movie this weekend?” He suggested.

“Wish i could but i have plans,” she replied.

“Oh okay another time then,” he said disappointed.

“Yeah sure,” she smiled.

Your grip on your pencil tightened, your teeth clenching.

When class ended you dragged Allison into an empty storage.

“Y/N what if someone saw us,” she giggled thinking you brought her in here for a lunch time make out.

“You need to tell Scott he doesn’t have a chance with you,” you grunted.

“What?” She said confused.

“Come on Allison, you know he’s always hitting on you.”

“No he’s not we’re just friends.”

“Well he wants to be more than that,” you told her.

“Are you jealous?” She said picking up on your behaviour.

“I’m not jealous! It’s just… You’re mine!” you blurted.

Allison smiled and put her arms around your neck.

“Y/N, that’s exactly why i don’t notice Scott flirting with me because I’m yours,” she told you.

“Then prove it,” you said kissing her hard.

Allison eagerly kissed you back, letting you guide her to the nearby spare desk and hopping up onto it.

You palmed her chest as she grinded her hips into yours.

She undid your jeans slipping a hand inside and stroking your cock.

Nipping at her neck you tugged her shorts down to her ankles and pushed her underwear to the side.

Lining your cock up with her entrance you eased inside her making her moan.

You thrusted quickly knowing you didn’t have a lot of time before lunch was over.

Her head rested against the wall as you licked and bit at her neck with your hands on her hips as your fucked her.

“Y/N,” she groaned when she came close to her release.

You reached down and circled her clit with your fingertips and moments later she was cumming.

When her body stopped spasming you pulled out of her and Allison gripped your cock, stroking until you spurted out onto the desk.

“I’ll tell Scott I’m not interested in him,” she said as you guys got your clothes back in order.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Scott can flirt all he wants because i know I’m the only one that gets to call you mine,” you said kissing her.


	7. bullseye (nsfw)

You watched Allison pull back on the arrow in her bow and when she released it the arrow flew through the air, hitting the bullseye spot on.

“You still think you can beat me?” She chuckled.

“I guess we’ll see,” you shrugged.

So maybe challenging Allison to an archery competition wasn’t the best idea.

You had gone out to the woods and set up a bunch of targets on the trees, your attitude a little too cocky with the idea that you might actually have a chance.

Raising your bow into the air you took a turn shooting an arrow which landed off center on one of the targets.

“So close,” she teased.

Allison took another turn easily getting a second bullseye.

This time when you lined up your shot you hesitated.

“Here let me help,” Allison grinned.

She stood behind you, covering your hands with her own and guiding your next shot.

“Didn’t i use this trick on you once when we were mini golfing?” You laughed.

“You did but you suck at mini golf too,” she said playfully.

You pretended to be offended but feeling her chest against your back suddenly distracted you from all your thoughts.

“Now stand firm and release,” she said putting her hands on your hips to hold you in place.

You gulped and let go of the arrow and it soared right to the center of the target and you finally got a bullseye.

“I knew you could do it,” she said kissing your cheek.

“I’m lucky to have such a good teacher,” you smirked.

Allison decided to take it up a notch, simultaneously shooting off three arrows one after another, each one hitting their destination.

You’d be lying if you said it didn’t turn you on.

Allison looked back at you and smiled innocently.

You just couldn’t resist it any longer.

Walking up to her you pulled her into your embrace and kissed her hard, Allison’s bow falling to the ground as her arms wrapped around your neck.

“God you’re so hot,” you mumbled between kisses.

“I could say the same,” she grinned.

You pushed her up against the nearest tree, kissing down her neck.

“Y/N, i need you to touch me,” she breathed out.

You undid the buttons of her jeans, slipping your hand inside.

Toying with her clit for a few minutes Allison moaned and her hands gripped at your shoulders to keep her up.

Moving lower you teased a fingertip at her entrance.

“You’re already so wet,” you smirked.

“Y/N,” was all she could say back so you pushed one finger inside of her.

After a few thrusts you added a second finger making her gasp.

“Faster,” she whimpered.

You pumped your fingers faster inside of you, Allison’s eyes screwing shut and her head resting back against the tree.

Your palm added pressure to her clit, your fingers gliding in and out of her with ease.

Her hips rocked in time with your fingers and her stomach was beginning to tense up.

“I’m so close,” she groaned.

“Come on Allison, i know you want to let go,” you whispered in her ear.

You angled your fingers so they were hitting her g spot with every thrust and that took her over the edge.

Allison’s whole body trembled as her climax hit her.

You never slowed your pace drawing out every ounce of her orgasm.

“No more,” she said when she eventually became too sensitive.

You slowly withdrew your hand and placed soft kisses from her shoulder up to her lips.

“What brought that on,” she chuckled.

“Sometimes you just make it so hard to keep my hands to myself,” you grinned.

“So how about we take this back to my place? My parents are gone for the night,” she suggested.

“What about our little competition?” You laughed.

“Let’s call it a draw,” she smiled even though you both knew Allison clearly won.


	8. think of me (nsfw)

It was your first game as the new lacrosse captain, and you were beyond nervous, espeically because Jackson was still pissed that you had been chosen over him

You were sitting on the bench before the game, drinking some water while both teams continued their warmups.

Of course coach was yelling at them to get their head out of their asses and pick up the pace.

Allison saw you looking distressed and came up behind you, rubbing your tense shoulders to calm your nerves.

“Relax babe, you’re gonna do amazing,” she told you.

“But if we lose you know Jackson’s gonna use it against me to get coach to make him captain instead,” you sighed.

“Don’t worry about Jackson, everyone on the team respects you and would much rather have you be captain then him,” she went on.

“Maybe I’m just not meant to be captain,” you said shaking your head.

“You are going to be a great captain Y/N, I know you will. Go out there and focus on something that’ll make you feel at ease,” Allison stated.

“And what do you suggest that should be?” You questioned before taking another chug of water.

“Think about me,” she said smiling at you before leaning in closer so she could whisper in your ear, “naked.”

You spit the water out of your mouth in surprise at what she had said, Allison innocently kissing your cheek and returning to her seat in the stands with Lydia.

“What the hell is wrong you Y/L/N,” coach grunted, “get back on the field.”

“Yes coach,” you said putting your helmet on and joining your teammates with just a few minutes left until the game would start.

You looked to Allison in the stands, she bit her lip and gave you a thumbs up.

Beacon Hills would go on to win the game that night and Allison’s trick did work.

Thinking about her helped you play your possibly best game ever in which you also scored the winning goal.

Scott and Stiles invited you to go out with the team to celebrate but you had other plans.

You took Allison back to her house, with her parents being out of town on a “business trip” and turned your private thoughts about her into a reality.


End file.
